Victory
by The Reviewess
Summary: The two had fought Alduin with Paarthurnax's assistance. It ended with the Dragonborn's lover protecting her. She had leaped in front of Alduin and was caught in his jaws. His massive fangs went through her skin and he had thrown her against the storm wall with a sickening crunch. Skyrim!Elsanna, prompt from Elsannaheadcannons of Tumblr.


**Hey all!**

**Have a Skyrim!Elsanna oneshot! The idea was taken from Elsannaheadcannons on Tumblr! This story is also posted on Tumblr too. I hope you all enjoy! I'd love to get feed back from you. For those of you reading Faal Od Vahdin ahrk fin Dovahkiin (FOVafD) - this story doesn't have anything to do with it. Yet. It might later. I haven't that far ahead (well yes I have but I have like 3 different ideas so I'm fleshing them out and I'll decide what I like best). There may be some similarities from the two stories simply because I'm writing the next chapter for that story right now. I switched from story to story and it hurt my poor brain. So please enjoy and be sure to leave feedback!**

**~TR**

Upon returning to Nirn, the Dragonborn was greeted with howls of praise from other dragons. While they all spoke in the Dragon Language, the redheaded woman could still hear the gratefulness and praise in their voices. One by one, the dragons sang their praise to the Dragonborn before flying off to do Talos knows what. Finally she was left standing at the peak of the Throat of the World with one very old dragon. He was massive and grey. The dragon's wings were ripped, yet he could still fly with them. Another dragon stood with them, this one was equally as massive of the old one, but he was a ruby red colored beast.

"It has been done." The old dragon said. He sounded solemn, almost sad. He sat upon an unwritten word wall with his massive wings tucked into his body. His large head was hung and looking down at the red headed woman.

"It had to happen, Paarthurnax." The woman replied to him. "I did what I must." Her voice sounded exhausted, like all she wanted was sleep.

The grey dragon, Paarthurnax, nodded to her. He understood her reasoning. "Yes, you did what you had to do for your jud. Queen." The large dragon often would say thing in his native tongue, then repeat it so Anna could understand what he said. It was how she had picked up a little of the Dragon Language thus far.

At the mention of queen, the woman's teal eyes looked sad, almost in pain. "How is she? Do you know?" The last time she had seen the so called Queen was very bad.

"I know not, dovahkiin. The Greybeards still have her healing. She is still within the confines of High Hrothgar." The grey one replied. He understood Anna's pain. The two had fought Alduin with Paarthurnax's assistance. It ended with Anna's lover, Elsa, protecting Anna. She had leaped in front of Alduin and was caught in his jaws. His massive fangs had pierced her skin and he had thrown the blonde mage into the stone wall that Paarthurnax was seated on presently.

"Well sorry to cut our conversation short, as I know you love to talk- but I have a queen to check on!" The redhead said frantically.

"Come with me, Dovahkiin. I shall fly you." The ruby red dragon said to her. He lowered his massive head to the ground to let the armored nord female climb aboard. She did so with practiced grace, it was as if she had ridden a dragon before.

"Thank you, Odahviing!" She called to him as the massive dragon took to the skies.

The two simply flew down the mountain to a large open courtyard. It was a short ride for the Dragonborn, but it saved her time. Running down the mountain would have taken nearly an hour. Once they landed, the woman jumped off and promptly fell on her face. She quickly picked herself off and dusted the snow off her face and armor.

"Thank you!" She called before sprinting towards the giant stone monastery that stood before her.

"If you need me, just call. I shall come if I can." The red dragon called from behind her.

"I will! Thanks!" She yelled as the massive red beast soared over her and away from the mountain.

The dragonborn burst through the large stone doors of the monastery. The sound of metal boots echoed as she raced through the open stone entry hall. Veering sharply, she raced down a hall and suddenly came to a halt. Standing in front of her was Arngier, Speaker of the Greybeards and Masters of The Way of the Voice.

"Master Arngier!" Anna exclaimed as she almost ran into him. Thankfully she managed to slide to a halt, creating a lot of noise.

"Welcome back to Nirn, Dragonborn." The elderly man replied with a small bow which she returned.

"Master, I must ask. How is-"

"The Arch-Mage will live." The elderly man replied. "You saved her just in time." The Dragonborn sighed in relief at his statement. Her teal eyes closed and she placed an armored hand over her chest as if to calm her beating heart. "Would you care to see her?"

"Yes!" The youman jumped and her eyes snapped open, filling with excitement. The Master Arngier could see the young woman visibly shaking her armor with excitement.

The man stepped aside to reveal a sleeping woman upon a stone bed. She wore the robes that fitted her title of Arch-Mage of Winterhold. The robes resembled that of normal mage robes. They were blue in color with white trim. The sleeves of her robes came down to her elbows. From there she had cloth arms wraps that ended at her wrists, leaving her hands free. Under the robes, dark grey trousers could be seen as well as a pair of black boots. Over the robe was a dark blue poncho like material with a hood attached. The female in question did not have the hood up though.

Without her hood, her beautiful blonde locks had turned a dark brown color. The woman had a tiny blonde strip where her bangs were and that was all. Her face was red and brows furrowed in what seemed to be pain. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead as well. Her cloth wrapped arms were resting over her next to blue poncho portion of her robes had been pushed up and the robes were pulled open to show her pale torso wrapped in cloth bandages. Flecks of blood could be seen through the bandages. Just the sight of it put the Dragonborn on edge.

Slowly she walked to the resting woman. Her legs had suddenly felt heavy and every step she took seemed to echo incessantly through the stone monastery. The Dragonborn felt her breath hitch as she drew nearer. The pained expression that was etched on the Arch-Mage's face was hurting her. She had done this. It was her fault that one of the most powerful mages in all of Skyrim was hurting.

"Elsa?" Her voice called out timidly.

Suddenly icy blue eyes snapped open. To this day, her eyes were the most beautiful things in the universe. They were far better than the skies of Sovngarde or the lights at night in Skyrim. Her smile was the next most beautiful thing in the universe. Bright red curled up into a tiny smile, which put the Dragonborn at ease slightly.

"Anna." Her soft voice called to her.

Instantly, Anna, the Dragonborn and savior of the world, knelt next to the stone bed while the Arch-Mage was laying on. It was padded by multiple pelts such as bears, foxes and even elks. An armored hand reached for an unguarded one. Even through her heavy steel gauntlets, Anna could feel that her hands were like ice even though she was sweating. Pale fingers wove between steel protected ones and lightly squeezed.

"Anna…" She said again. Her voice was weak and airy. "Oh Anna, you're here." The mage, Elsa, was overcome with joy. Despite her weak sounding voice, joy could be heard though it.

Anna grinned a little, it was pained as she was still felt guilty, but she was still happy to be seeing the woman of her dream still alive.

"I must be dreaming." Elsa whispered out. "But it is such a good dream, I never wish to wake." Her light airy voice managed out. "I would trade my admittance to Sovngarde for this dream to never end."

"It is no dream, Elsa. I am here." Anna replied. Her other armored hand reached to hold Elsa's cheek. "I'm here. I have returned." The Dragonborn said. Her voice cracked with what sounded like pain. "Oh Elsa, I am so sorry!" Anna cried out, a lone tear trailed down her cheek as she spoke. "I should have never brought you to the Time Wound! I should have forced you to stay back at Winterhold or even with Elisif in Solitude!"

"Anna…" Elsa's voice replied. She used her free hand to reach up and wipe the lone tea from the redhead's face. "While my sister would probably wish I was at the Blue Palace healing, I have always felt safe here in High Hrothgar."

Pulling back her hand from Elsa's face, Anna gently had taken Elsa's other hand in hers. Bringing both the hands to her face, Anna kissed the tops of both of them. A tiny grin formed again but it was quickly replaced with a look of pain. Pulling her hands back, Elsa wrapped them around their stomach and whimpered out in pain. The whimper made Anna clench her fists and the guilt washed over her. That pain was a reminder that this was all her fault.

As Elsa had cringed in pain, her now brown hair had started to return back to it's original a few strands had become blonde, but it meant that Elsa was getting better. Still, Anna couldn't help but shed tears for the injured woman. She had put her in that situation and it was all her fault.

"Oh Elsa, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Anna wailed. She pressed her head into her armored hands and began to sob uncontrollably. "I should have never let you come with me! Because of it, you nearly died!"

Anna felt something touch her armor and she slowly pulled her head away from her gauntlets. on top of her armor, a pale hand rested. Icy blue eyes were looking at her while bright red lips were pulled up into a tiny grin. Pain was etched into the other female's face but her eyes seemed happy.

"Anna. I would run with you in to battle against the Gods if you asked me. Even if you didn't ask me, I would come anyway." The woman told the Dragonborn sternly. "Even if you told me to stay at the College or at the Blue Palace, I would have snuck out to follow you anyway."

Anna smiled slightly at that. Tear were still streaming down her cheeks but they were coming to a halt. "I know… I just wish you never had gotten hurt."

"I would have done it again in a heart-beat." Elsa replied as if it was common knowledge.

"By the Gods, I just wish I had known all the pain you were in sooner. I would have made sure to draw out that Worm's death. I should have made him suffer just as he is making you suffer. I would dare Akatosh to-" Anna was swiftly cut off by a cold pale hand covering her mouth.

"Don't say those words, Anna Iron-Fist, or so help me I will freeze you in a block of ice." Despite her pain, the Arch-Mage sounded dead serious. "We both know what you were going to say and I swear on the name of Julianos, we do NOT need that worm to come back- wait what?" Suddenly the Arch-Mage had realized what she had just said and what Anna had been implying. From behind her hands, she could feel Anna begin to smirk.

"Y-you destroyed him?" She finally asked, pulling her hand away slowly. "But how? You and I couldn't even do it together, and I'm the Arch-Mage of The College of Winterhold!" The Arch-Mage exclaimed in shock. She did her best so sit up but Anna had gently pushed her back down. The mage's abdomen was still bloody and not healed.

"You." The dragonborn replied with a tiny grin. She quickly pulled of her gauntlets so that she could touch Elsa's cool skin with her bare hands.

"Me?" Elsa asked curiously. The mage pressed her cheek against her lover's hand. "How? If I was useless earlier with all of my powers, I can't imagine how I could have helped you in this state."

"Because I knew if I failed, I would never see you again… I couldn't let that worm take you from me." Anna replied sincerely. "I was not going to lose you. I can't lose you."

"You almost did…" Elsa replied with a painful grimace. As she spoke, a few more strands of hair turned blonde, however it pained Elsa as it happened. The woman clutched her stomach hard as each change happened.

Once the pain subsided and Elsa relaxed, Anna placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Elsa's head was warmer than it should have been. The beads of sweat that coated her forehead made the Dragonborn slightly uneasy. "Well as long as I'm the Dragonborn, no one will ever take you away from me, High Queen Elsa." Anna finally murmured against Elsa's forehead.

This statement elicited a small giggle from the mage. "I'm not High Queen yet, love. Nor am I in line for it." Her eyes were closed and she seemed rather relaxed despite her pain.

"I'm sure Elisif will gladly give the throne to you. Torygg and your Father trained you to be High Queen anyway." Anna replied, she had pulled back from Elsa and remained kneeling at the side of her bed.

"Then I have to find someone to be Arch-Mage." Elsa replied. "I would also need to be a Jarl. Also, this war would have to stop."

Anna nodded at that, though Elsa didn't see since her eyes were closed. "I'll find a way to make you a Jarl. Besides, I bet someone else can take over as Arch-Mage for you." The young Dragonborn replied.

Elsa didn't reply instantly, she just smiled. "And If I don't want to be High Queen of Skyrim?" She asked. As she finished her statement, a cry of pain escaped her lips. This was louder than any of the other ones. But this time a more of her blonde had returned.

As she watched the pained mage, an idea came to her. Quickly buckles and straps started to be undone as Anna had begun to remove her armor. Quickly boots were kicked off, followed by the rest of the armor. After almost a year of wearing the heavy Wolf Armor that the Companions were known for, Anna had become an expert in taking it off quickly. That didn't mean that she could do it silently. The sound of metal scraping against the stones of High Hrothgar could be heard all over the stony monastery.

Finally the woman had been able to gather up her armor and gently lay it next to the stone bed, careful not to damage it too much. Now, standing in just a pale green tunic and dark grey trousers, Anna gently climbed next to Elsa. The mage was curled up at the edge of the stone bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly against her injured abdomen and she was shaking in pain.

Anna gently placed her hand against Elsa's arm and rubbed it softly. "I'm here Elsa. Is there anything I can do?" The Dragonborn whispered quietly. "I'll run to Winterhold, I'll get that one woman who heads the Restoration School. I'll get you a hundred potions! I'll go hunt for some magical golden flower if it will ease your pain! I'll go to Oblivion and back!" Her whispers were frantic but seeing the woman she loved in pain was awful. It just killed her inside.

Elsa shook her head. "Can't. Colette Marence tried everything." The mage groaned. Colette Marence must have been the Restoration School master or something, Anna wasn't sure.

"What about Danica? From the Temple of Kynareth?" Anna asked quietly. Danica, with Tilma, could pretty much heal every Companion without any issue. There had been a time where Anna had been struck by silver and she thought she would die, but Tilma patched her right up. Then Danica healed her too.

"Must heal naturally." Elsa replied quietly. Another spasm of pain overtook her and all Anna could do was watch her cry out in agony.

Anna pressed her body as close as she could to her lover without hurting her. Seeing this killed her inside. Teal eyes glanced up momentarily and she saw the four Greybeards. None of them spoke, not even Arngier. Instead they simply walked to the stone bed and placed four small offerings before it.

The first was two large tankards of a dark brown liquid. It smelled sweet, but not like mead. Master Borri had placed those by the bed and gave Anna a small grin. Next was Master Einarth with a plate of dried food. Since the Greybeards never got out much, they didn't get fine food. From what Anna could tell, this was probably the best they had. The dish was dried pork and a few apples, but that was more than fine. Master Wulfgar brought Anna a set of dark robes. They were a set of Greybeard robes. Lastly Master Arngier brought a circlet. It was a moonstone and sapphire circlet. The older male gently placed it on Elsa's brow before bowing and walking off.

Getting up, Anna quickly slipped into the robes. They were incredibly comfortable and warm too. The woman just stood and marveled at them for a moment, until a cry broke through her thoughts. Instantly Anna turned back to see Elsa writhing in pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to choke back screams. Terrified, Anna raced over to hold her but found herself unable to. Her feet were frozen to the floor.

Gradually ice spread from the floors to the ceilings. Flurries of snow could be seen falling from the air. But just as quickly as the snowing had started, it stopped. The ice vanished and the snow started to face as well.

Once Anna's poor toes had unfrozen, she raced the Elsa's side. This time, the woman wasn't shaking or gripping her abdomen in pain. Instead she was laying on her back. Her arms were hanging off the stone bed. Her hair was completely blonde and absolutely disastrous. Elsa's face was no longer red, contorted with pain or sweaty. Instead it was peaceful looking.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Her red lips cracked in to a smile. "I'm fine now." Her eyes were closed but she seemed content.

"Good, move over." Anna replied and she tried to squeeze herself onto the single sized stone bed. "I rode a dragon, fought draugar, dragons, and a dragon priest. Went to Sovngarde, bested Alduin, came back here, freaked out over you and now I deserve some sleep." The red head mumbled.

Elsa giggled slightly but moved so that both females could squeeze into the bed. Somehow, Elsa found herself curled up in Anna's arms and it was fabulous. While her abdomen injuries were still open wounds and hurting her, it was nothing compared to the pain she had endured. Still, Anna did her best to not touch Elsa's injuries.

"You know Elsa…"

"Hmm?" The blonde replied.

"You don't have to be High Queen if you don't want." The Dragonborn mumbled.

"I know. I probably will anyways." The blonde replied quietly.

"Well, if you don't. You'll always be my High Queen." Anna mumbled out. Her teal eyes were closed and she had her arms happily draped over Elsa.

"Well that's nice." Elsa replied. "Now before you fall asleep on me, I can smell hot chocolate and you might want to have some now before it's gone."

Almost instantly, teal eyes snapped open. "Really!" Anna exclaimed. She took her arms off Elsa and peered over the side of the bed. Sure enough there was hot chocolate. She picked up the two tankards and held one out to Elsa, who accepted. The drink was still warm though. "How did you not freeze this?" Anna asked curiously.

"It's hot chocolate, Anna. Even in pain, I would never freeze hot chocolate." Elsa answered her seriously. The woman was sitting up on one of her elbows while drinking the warm drink.

Snickering slightly, Anna took a sip of her lovely drink. Even when she felt like she was going to die, Elsa still would never do anything to hard chocolate. It was kind of adorable. Once the two drinks were finished, they nibbled on bits of their meal (meaning Elsa nibbled and Anna ate the entire thing).

"Now can I sleep?" Anna asked, letting out a massive yawn.

"Go to sleep, Anna." Elsa replied quietly.

The dragonborn wrapped her arms around the slender Archmage and pulled the woman on top of her. "Now neither of us will fall off," Anna mumbled. Elsa didn't argue and just placed her head against her lover's chest.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa murmured out.

"Good night, My Queen."


End file.
